Untaimed By Love
by LisaNick
Summary: What happens when you put a southern girl into a small town on the Olympic peninsula. Come and take a look at what you get life isn't gonna be the same... This is a AU/AH story


**Hey everyone This is my story I know the grammar is wrong and spelling might not be fully right. I'm sorry if its not right I don't have the best grammar and spelling but I'm trying the best i can. I need a beta so if you want to take on this please message me and we will talk. Please read and review i would love to hear from you no matter if there bad words or not. If you have any idea's about the story tell me and i will consider them. Okay I'm done with the note sit back and read this story. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Have you ever woke up in the morning and just knew something was going to happen to you that day. Not really knowing what it was just knowing some part of today was going to change your life either for the better or worse. I had never had that feeling happen to me until this morning when I woke up.

My life has always been predictable and boring, same home my whole life. Same crazy mother who was more my best friend then a mom. Basically a boring existence I wanted passion, spontaneity, step away from being the goody goody girl.

I was born in Jonesboro Arkansas A small town where nothing ever happens. My parents are Charlie and Renee Swan they have been married 25 years and are still in love to this day. I have a twin brother who is 2 seconds older then me his name is Jasper. I am his little sister Isabella but please for the love of god call me Bella.

My mom was born and raised in this little town and is the true idea of a southern woman. She is blunt to a fault, Honest as they come, Sweet as can be. She is a elementary school teacher and loves every minute of it.

My dad was born in a little town in Washington called Forks. I know so far away from Arkansas but grandpa Swan got a job being the police chief here and moved there family down south. He was 18 and in his senior year of high school.

They met in there first year of College and my dad said it was love at first sight. Of course if you ask my mom she said he was an uptight man who she grew to love. I laugh every time i hear her say that and my dad just laughs and rolls his eyes.

It was a typical summer here in the south hot, I spent most of it outside in our pool trying to get a tan. I knew something was different when dad got home and told us to come into the living room for a family meeting.

Walking into the living room i saw my dad was smiling and so was mom, I sat beside Jasper waiting for what they wanted to tell us. My parents looked at each other before my dad smiled and turned to face us. I never though he would say what i head coming from his mouth.

"We are going to be moving to my home town, I got a job being the chief of police" he said smiling. I looked to Jasper and he looked at me we didn't know what to say, We turned to my dad. I opened my mouth and closed it before finally finding my voice.

"Why are we moving now, me and Jasper only have 1 year of school left" I said slowly I was through the corner of my eye em agreeing with me. My dad looked at us and came close to us and sat on the coffie table.

"I know and I'm sorry I know what its like to move before your senior year, I wish I didn't have to do it but its a great opportunity for me" he told us with a smile on his face. My mom moved to stand beside him "kids its hard for me to leave to I have grown up here also, but your dad really wants to do this" she said as she grabbed my dads hand and smiled at him with love.

I looked to Jasper and he nodded his head slightly indicating that he agreed with my silent question. I turned to my parents and said the words that would change my life "when are we leaving".

Two months later found us packed in the uhal and driving away from the home i have known for 17 years. I had said goodbye to my friends and promised them I would call them once we got there.

1 day and 15 hours later found us pulling up to a 2 story blue house. Apparently it belonged to my Grandparents and when they died my dad inherited the house. Dad said someone had been keeping it up for us.

We spent the day unloading the uhaul and putting everything in its rightful place. I walked up the stairs and into the first room on the right it was a pretty light purple room with a big window. My bad was in the middle of the room with my dresser on the right beside the closet. On the left was a door that led into the bathroom yes i had my own bathroom.

Before i knew it dinner was ready I looked around my room and smiled it was mostly done just put up the pictures and then it would be perfect. Walking downstairs I turned to the left and entered the dinning room and kitchen mix.

After dinner I brushed my teeth and took a shower, got in my night clothes and headed to bed. Tomorrow we would be meeting dads childhood best friend who still lived in town with is wife and there 3 kids.

The next day i woke up to a banging on my door and Jasper's voice telling me to get the hell up. I got up and made my bed and took a shower, I threw on some Dakota Belted Destruction Jeans. My Pink Lace Cami and some pink Ballet Flats. My hair was up in a high pony tail and i put on a little makeup.

Walking downstairs I heard some noises coming from the living room. Walking into the living room I saw my dad have his arm around some guy. Dad looked up at me and told me to come here I slowly walked to my dad and stood beside him.

My dad turned to me and said "Bella sweetie this is my childhood best friend Carlisle Cullen" I smiled and held out my hand "well hello there sir, its nice to meet ya"I said softly. He shook my hand and replied "hello Bella it is very nice to meet you, by the way you have a beautiful accent".

I blushed because I wasn't used to people saying that of course I said thank you I do have manners. My dad introduced me to Carlisle 's wife Esme, His daughter Alice, and finally his son Edward.

I smiled at each and every one of them and shook there hand, Coming to Edward I shook his hand and when our hands touched I felt sparks. He smiled at me and said in the most amazing velvet voice ever "hello Bella it is very nice to meet you, you are very beautiful if i do say so myself" I smiled at him as i blushed.

The rest of the day was spent me flirting with Edward and talking to everyone else and getting to know them. Before I knew it they were leaving I had Exchanged cell phone numbers with Alice and to my excitement Edward.

Heading to bed that night i though about the change of events my life had started to take. I had moved to a new town and made new friends. I had net a great guy who was sweet and handsome, a guy who i hoped would call or text me.

Yep my life was about to change and I was ready for that change.

* * *

**I really hoped you liked the story so far I have been reading stories and decided I would put the idea I have into a story. Please reivew if you do you get a cookie I would tell you I would give you Edward but sadly enough I can't give you or myself that. Until next time bye **


End file.
